How London Spy Should Have Ended
by TapTapAlways
Summary: So, I was vastly unhappy with the ending of "London Spy"; actually all of "London Spy", so I decided to write a better version. I am publishing it here in case someone else needs a happier ending, too.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I was roped into watching "London Spy" and I didn't like it. Nor can I quite let it go; so I am now writing a much better version. And that's that. This is what should have happened, obviously._

 _You don't need to watch the series to read this fic. As a matter of fact, I recommend that you don't. I do not make any money by this fic and I do not claim to own "London Spy". Even if I was offered it, and nobody have, I wouldn't want it._

 _This tells the "what if Danny came while Alistair was locked up in the trunk" story, and he made a deal. Surely him, Alex would do anything for? Also, this way there'd be no series, and I am frankly alright with that._

 _TapTap_

My heart is beating wildly as I run up the steps to Alex's flat. Something is very wrong. This is no longer a feeling, but outright alarm as I find his apartment swarming with people in white safety suits.

Alex's mother is here, or at least she said she is his mother, begging them to something; to give her another chance to talk to him, or something like that, it is all so confusing, but at least she is willing to talk to me. It is clearly a surprise that I am here, and they do not strike me as people easily surprised, but they can't toss me out now that I knew they're here. Or can they?

The story she hurriedly tells me is unbelievable, unbelievable and terrible. Alex is a spy, and really her son Alistair. He is currently up in the attic, locked in a trunk and about to run out of air, and he is still lying when he says he will destroy the research she claims he started up as a way to make me believe him, after all the lies, when he says he will leave and never speak to me again. The decision is easy.

"Let me speak to him!" I beg, not caring who might or might not be listening to the near prayer. "Let me try and persuade him!" Nobody bothers to shove me into any white protective garments as they shepheard me hurriedly upstairs. I kneel by the trunk. My heart is breaking to hear him in it, fighting and panicking, but I need to keep calm. I have to. For both our sakes. This is all insane, unreal, fantastic, and not in a good way, but there will be plenty of time for me to make sense of this later. Together with Alex, if I do this right.

"Alex!" "Danny?" his voice is very small, but there is no small amount of panic in it. "Yes. Alex, please. Destroy your research. I do not care - I believe you" I would say anything to persuade him now. "Let them take us away somewhere - I will go with you - please Alex. Work on something they find useful instead, please!" There's desperation in my voice, and he sounds out of breath when he replies, in that voice when he can promise me anything "yes, yes Danny. Anything, just as long as you're with me, as long as they do not harm you!"

I cradle the trunk with my hands, kneeling by it, and what feels like an eternity pass; I can hear his so called mother downstairs and the sounds of movement and something electronic beeping below. Too slow to be his heartbeats. Then there are steady hands upon mine, beside them, the trunk's locks are snapped open, and there's a sting at my neck.

The next thing I know I am waking up inside a private plane, lying on a plush sofa at one side, Alex lying opposite me by the other wall, unconscious, with an oxygen mask covering his face. But he is breathing, I can see his chest heave. It looks like we are alone, but as there's only sky in the windows, I must presume somebody is flying the plane. I do not know what I've gotten into, but Alex is here, and he is alive, and that's all I need to know, really.


	2. Chapter 2

_You can get a peek at how the interiour of the plane looks from the profile image for this story. I do not in any way claim to own London Spy, and I make no money from this story. I just needed a better ending._

 _TapTap_

There were two tables set between me and Alex, and on top of the one closest to me lay a file with my name on it. I reached out and grabbed it and, sitting up, settled in to read it. It wasn't long; simply a brief message, underneath my name.

"Mr Holt. We have accepted your proposal to take you and agent Alistair Turner away to an undisclosed location. You will remain there alone until such a time as we regard you both trustworthy enough to return, and are satisfied that all of his unallowed research is destroyed. We have contacted a former agent and personal friend of yours to make your excuses, the official story being that Mrs. Frances Turner caught you and her son eloping, and you are now both staying at a house owned by his family, in an attempt to mend bridges. Your purpose within our organisation will be to encourage mr Turner to work on with his several approved current projects. We will also expect complete discretion on all matters concerning the nation's security, should you return to civilisation. We will be in touch".

As I put the paper down, one of the screens in the plane flickered to life, revealing what looked like a recorded message. From Scotty. "Dear boy" it started "whatever have you gotten yourself into?" He shook his head. "Though perhaps it was not your fault. I have been advised on the bare minimun of the situation, and you will be allowed to call me as you do a stop for fuel".

Here he paused, then continuing "Alex is with you, of course - you were brave, but perhaps foolish, to get involved, my dear young boy, and I have gotten in touch with your roommates. Think about if there is anyone else. This is a dangerous situation, but as long as you both comply with the rules laid out, you ought to be resonably safe. Do take care, and do nothing foolish this time, Danny, I mean it. It will be an eight hour flight to your stop; there will be a timer with you. I will hear from you soon, I hope".

Scotty looked concerned, but not outrightly worried, and he smiled tightly at me before the message flickered off, being replaced by one of Alex's favourite films. I guess they knew him pretty well, perhaps better than I did, even. No, I did not believe that.

Setting such thoughts aside, I looked around for the promised timer, which turned out to be part of a wall, showing one hour and fourteen minutes. I got up, slightly unsteady, and walked the barely two metres across to Alex, lying down beside him on the comfortable sofa, and closing my eyes. I laced our fingers together, and that was the last I knew before I went back asleep, lulled this time by the steady heartbeat of the love of my life, and not by any drugs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Switch to Alex's Pov this chapter - I still do not own London Spy and do not pretend like I do._

 _TapTap_

Last I could recall I had been locked into a trunk. I remember the closeness, the difficulty to breathe, lying and saying to my mother I loved her. Then I remember hearing Danny's voice, and I think that I just imagined it, until I open my eyes to find out what the weight against my chest and the pressure over my face is and see him lying there, fast asleep.

I look at him tenderly, registering only almost half a minute later that there's still a pressure over my face. But even the most basic examination tells me that it is only a mask to help my no doubt deprived body get enough oxygen, so I leave it.

I am content to lie there, still for quite a while, only regretting that I cannot smell Danny's hair for the mask, not wanting to move. Because he knows now, he knows all of it, he must, and he has been through the same harrowing experience I just have, and been dragged half across the world, probably, as we're in a jet, and he is still lying here, in my arms.

He can have been forced onto the plane. Of course he has. Sedated, likely. But there's another couch just across from ours. I know my employers - they would have put him down there, it is how it is done. He has come to, and moved over to me on his own accord, choosing to, choosing me yet again, just like he did the first time, and last night. Or whenever it was.

I lie there, stroking his hair and wishing to breathe in the scent of it, unwilling to shut my eyes as just holding him is not enough for me. He is asleep, his eyes shut and his features relaxed, but finally, he is mine, knowingly, fully and all mine.

I look around the room, rather a long time later, noticing a flight timer providing the questionably useful information that we are five hours and twenty six minutes into the flight. There's a tidy white paper stack, not very thick, lying on the table closest to the other couch, untidily dumped on the surface. Danny has read it, then, before coming to join me.

There'll be time to find out what they say, later. It is not a mystery, anyway. They're moving us away, to somewhere isolated, possibly. I do not care, not as long as Danny is with me. I remember what I said now. I promised to cooperate, work on what they needed me to, as long as they let me keep Danny, and did not hurt him.

No doubt, they accepted that offer. I take a deep breath, sighing in gratefullness for Danny; for him appearing in my life, and for him coming to my rescue so timely when I needed him the most, and then I let my exhausted body drift back asleep, because as long as I get to hold Danny, I am content.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still Alex's POV, and I still do not own London Spy in any way._

 _TapTap_

The next time I wake, it is to the peaceful sensation of fingers in my hair. I move a hand to the mask still covering my face, to take it off, speak to Danny, but a gentle touch stops me. "No, no. Don't do that, Alex. Relax. Don't move that. You need it to breathe".

I do not think that I do, not really, as what I'm breathing smells very little like pure oxygen now, more like normal air levels would, but when he sounds like that, I would do anything, so I leave it on, edging my head more into his hands instead. If he keeps touching me like that, I'll happily do anything he asks.

"You're safe" he repeats, and I realise that Danny thinks I am very much more out of it than is the truth. It doesn't matter, really. I am still tired, and I feel weak, but I am more than capable of understanding what is happening around me. Not that there's all that much going on to understand or not. What _is_ going on is wonderful, though.

I lie there, letting Danny cradle my body with his and my head in his hands, closing my eyes and holding back a smile as I feel his fingers move to take my pulse. He does so slightly awkwardly, not the quick movements of someone trained as a paramedic or doctor, but different from any such touch, this actually feels good.

I feel him brushing his fingertips across my temple, and I wonder if he himself even knows why, but it feels like he is attempting to check on me somehow. It's nice. I rest my head on his shoulder and run my hand slowly across his side, and with a soft sigh, I resign myself to the reality that I am bound to drift back into sleep. And just like I knew I would, I do, within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

_And now we are back to Danny's POV. Either way, I claim no nor have any ownership of this series. If I did, you'd know._

 _TapTap_

I stand by one of the windows in the plane, watching sunny skies. I am unable to see anything but a blue sky, overwashed with warm, pleasant sunlight, but I enjoy it anyway.

I remember Alex's tired, almost groggy movements. He had tried to remove the mask earlier, maybe the sensation was frightening. It would be, especially after being locked inside that thing before.

I shudder at the thought. I will always be grateful that I decided to return a book in the middle of the night for no particular reason other than that I wanted to see him. I suppose that makes me needy. But as long as that means I am needy with a boyfriend who's still alive, I honestly don't care.

I close my eyes and let the sunlight drown my face, thinking back to the slow movements of Alex's hands and how he rested against me. It had been surprisingly easy to get him to settle down. Maybe he was just as relieved to be here with me as I was to be with him. Maybe he wasn't quite as far gone as I thought.

I start as there's suddenly the sound of footsteps just behind me, but then there's arms around my waist, and I do not need to turn around to recognise his touch. I lean backwards just a fraction into Alex's embrace, feeling him rest his head against mine and just hold me.

We watch the brilliant sunlight together for I do not know how long, and neither one of us speaks. We just stand there, and I can feel him breathe behind me. He's not wearing that mask anymore, but his breathing is steady and deep, and I see no reason to argue about it.

We have a lot to say to each other. Obviously. There's a lot I need to know, and so much that we need to discuss; but not now. He obviously feels the same, and we just rest there together, watching the sunny skies, neither of us feeling any need to talk.

As the minutes pass, I can feel Alex's body growing heavy, and I know that he must be getting tired. I take his hand and lead him to the closest couch, stretching out on it and - grabbing a convenient blanket - I pull him down onto it with me. He willingly complies, and moments later we are kissing feverishly.

I cradle his head with my hands and feel him entwine his fingers into my hair like he so likes to do. We have so much to talk about, but not just yet. There's time. We have time.


	6. Chapter 6

_I still do not own this series. Nor anything else that isn't mine._

 _TapTap_

Eventually, we both need to break off for air. I am a little worried for Alex as he breathes very heavily, but he seems alright. Maybe he is in some residual shock still? There's no way to know how long ago it was that he was locked into that thing; I shudder, just thinking about it, and he looks at me with some concern, but I shake my head. I _am_ fine, I would just rather not remember that part.

I sit up as he gets up from the couch and starts to walk through the plane. We're at the very far back, I think, and the cabin looks to be rather large. I didn't want to move around too much, when I was first awake; preferring to stay near him, but Alex doesn't seem to be in the least intimidated by the surroundings. He really is rather posh, even more so than Scottie. And _he_ is rather posh to start with.

Alex seems to effortlessly find a fridge, which I wouldn't have even thought to look for, and pulls out some very neat little boxes with baked potatoes and Ceasar salad. He finds somewhere to heat the potatoes and brings it all over, yawning slightly and trying not to chuckle at my expression.

"What will happen now?" I ask at last, and stab my fork into the salad. "Well, I will probably be told that fairly soon. We will live in isolation somewhere, I would guess". I nod, but then I have to ask "What about your work? Whatever irked them so much?" "I don't even know where it is right now, and I certainly won't look for it without their permission. No doubt they won't allow us to go back until they're satisfied it is destroyed" he has started eating too, sitting next to me on one of the couches, so that we can still touch, the food on the table before us.

"For now" he gives me his somewhat hesitant, but soul-searing signature smile, a mischievous twinkle just in the depth of his eyes, but still that slight hesitancy born of so much loneliness "we are all alone and together". There's an invitation there somewhere, though it isn't spoken.

For someone so confident in some matters, Alex is so shy when it comes to love. Though judging by his mother, or the woman that's obviously his mother, maybe he got about as much warmth from his parents as I got from mine. I have always tried to take him out of his shell, and I will continue to do that, more than ever.

"What about your name?" He freezes, but I wait. "Alistair, is that really your name?" "No! I mean, yes, or..." the rarity of Alex getting flustered just makes it better. Maybe that's mean of me, after everything, but I think he owes me that much; and he definitely owes me an explanation.

I take the opportunity to wink at him, before taking another bite, letting him know I am not as mad as he thinks. He draws a long breath, relaxing just a fraction. "My mother, or, who I thought was my mother, growing up, Frances, she named me Alistair. My biological mother - she was the cook in our kitchen, I only found out a few years ago - she named me Alex, and she always called me that. I prefer it" he looks at me, his eyes a raw plea for understanding, begging me to forgive him.

"I am _so_ sorry, Danny. About everything. That's why I started with that proof, you know" his words comes out in a rush now "to prove to you that I love you, and that I was telling the truth, after all the lies, I am so, so sorry!"

Instinctively, I reach out a hand and touch his arm "shhh, Alex, it's alright. It is alright. I understand. We will work it out. It is alright". And I mean it. We will get through this. I saw him locked up in a trunk, suffocating, and he still lied when he said he'd give me up. I trust that he loves me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alex's POV again; for two more chapters. The more eagle-eyed readers will notice that I switch every second chapter. I do not claim to own this stuff; all recognisable content belongs to its respective owners._

 _TapTap_

I watch him as he moves, still a little bit awed by our surroundings. It isn't all that impressive, not when you're used to it. It is just a reminder to stay on their good side, after all. Not that I'm currently on their bad one, not anymore, or they wouldn't have played it like this.

What awes me is Danny. I have never felt as relieved as when he touched me again after we had our first of what I suspect will be a great number of little talks. So comforting, so warm, even now.

We settle down, after a few minutes, to watch a movie and eat the rest of our food. Danny picks one from the menu and I am happy to oblige him. I haven't seen this one before, but he seems to know it. It is something funny, light, so that makes sense. Danny knows a good deal about having fun; he is good at it.

I am good at maths and looking aloof, but I knew nothing about having fun, even relaxing, before Danny taught me how to. Now we curl up onto one of the couches again, with the blanket Danny keeps insisting I need to be wrapped in around both of us, which _I_ am insisting on.

There's so much warmth in him. It is actually rather endearing. He is so easily impressed, but never moved; by wealth and other things that only runs skin deep.

Impressed, but he recognises immediately that which I know so many who still doesn't see after a lifetime: there's no substance to find in things which are inherently shallow. There's no happiness, even I who have never truly experienced it knows that, in mere money or power. You need something more. And that's all that Danny is; more.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not claim to own this stuff; all recognisable content belongs to its respective owners._

 _TapTap_

We are told by the intercom to strap into our seats for landing, and we do; still holding hands, just as the windows go dark automatically, preventing us from being able to see where we are when we go below the clouds.

As we land, the pilot emerges to bring Danny into the front of the cabin to speak to his friend; the one they have arranged to make his excuses. Danny doesn't seem to suspect anything, even though he isn't all too happy about us being separated, but I know exactly what they're up to. I smile reassuringly; there's no reason for either one of us to fear right now, after all, and sit down in a good spot to watch the tv monitor seconds before it turns on.

My bosses and handlers are stern, and guarded, but their disapproval only last until I voluntarily bring up a project they have long pushed to make me focus on; one which I myself have always found rather mindnumbing. I just couldn't focus on it, back then, but now, at peace, I find it oddly tantalizing. For the first time, I honestly want to.

The instructions and warnings are just what I thought they'd be. We are looking at at least two or three years of isolation, but neither Danny or I have many people to which we are close, apart from each other.

After they sign off, not bothering to make any threats as all they wanted in the first place was for me to cooperate, my mother comes onto the screen, apparently having been granted permission to speak with me.

Our conversation is short, and I step into the space occupied by the pilots shortly. They themselves are not there, so I guess they're in whatever space they've got to rest between flights. The windows are darkned here as well, and Danny is speaking to Scotty.

He looks beautiful like that, speaking to a friend. He looks guarded, still, and there's no wonder at it, but also animated. There's so much warmth there, not just in Danny, but in his friendship with his old friend. I do not have anybody like that. Had nobody at all, before him.

I watch him smile to his friend, even though he won't be able to see it, just because he makes him smile, and that makes me smile, too. I am not really listening to anything he is saying, as much as just watching him; I've intruded more than enough on his life as it is. I've never had anyone like him in my life, and I am so lucky that I do now.


	9. Chapter 9

_We're back to Danny's POV, once more._ _I do not claim to own the series or these characters; all recognisable content belongs to its respective owners._

 _TapTap_

I have time for a nice, long talk with Scotty before the pilot appears again and tells me they need to get ready for takeoff again. I and Scotty sign off, with some more likely very sound advice on his part, and me promising to be careful. As I rise and turn around, I see Alex standing by the door to the cockpit and watching me with an almost entrenched smile.

I cock my head to the side, watching him back, and he smiles wider, putting an arm around me and leading me back into the main cabin again, past what must be tiny rooms for the crew. "You have so much warmth in your life. In you" he explains as we hear bolts shut the doors behind us. "I am so lucky to have you - even though it isn't necessarily the other way around..."

I sigh at this, but I do not pull away. This is bound to be a rather hard conversation, but hopefully we can take it in turns, and not all at once. "I guess not. But I have no regrets. I am only grateful I was there that night. You could have died!"

"I probably would have" he admits, sitting down on one of the couches and pulling me with him. "I wasn't giving them what they wanted. I couldn't. I find it easy now, though. They want me to find some sense in this one proof, and I am suddenly looking forward to it". He turns his head, gives me that charming smile and promises, his eyes locked on mine "we will be alright, Danny. It will be fine". I do not understand much of this, it being far out of my area, but I do believe him.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not claim to own the series or these characters; all recognisable content belongs to its respective owners._

 _TapTap_

The shy has turned golden, as we seem to have the sun behind us, or on the side or something. Maybe Alex can calculate where we are, or at least has some kind of idea, but I just think it is beautiful.

He is beautiful as well, sitting there by a window, the sun in his hair making a perfect gloria. Scotty told me that Alex and I was like brain and heart, as he thought that was why we were so good for one another.

I know I am not as clever as Alex is, and that he has a lot to learn about simply being alive, not to even mention how to love; he was so very alone when first I met him. But all of that matters little, now. We are together, and we will face the rest of our lives, however they might look, together.

I go and join him by the window, watching the sunset, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He smiles at me and puts an arm around my shoulder, holding me close. Life have grown strange; things have changed very much very quickly, but we are no longer alone, and that makes all the difference.

I can feel him intertwining his fingers with mine, and I give them a light squeese. I am happy to be with him, come what may; even if there was no chance I would still be grateful that we found each other, that he was that man and I was that person, and I do belive the future will be bright. I trust him, when he says we will be alright.


	11. Epilogue

_This is the epilogue, and marks the end of this story. It is set in Alex's POV. I do not claim to own the series or these characters; all recognisable content belongs to its respective owners._

 _TapTap_

I scribble down my notes hurriedly onto the blackboard, trying and failing to make my hands keep up with my brain. This expression is good, I know it.

Life has changed a lot, I ponder as I make my way downstairs much, much later. This is a large house, pretty far from everything, and surrounded by snow, but rather luxurious. Only a small part of it is actually bugged - to make me feel safe and happy and willing to continue to calculate, I'm guessing. Or maybe just for convenience. It isn't like we could contact anybody or get up to anything, after all.

Danny is sleeping infront of the television, which is running the menu for an old DVD, a favourite of his, I note. He looks gorgeous like that. More than worth going into excile for, I joke to myself.

I sit down beside him and he sleepily leans into my body. This hasn't been too easy for Danny, I know that, and I'm guessing he must be bored here - there's very little for him to do - but he seems resonably happy anyway. He will want to go back; when we are allowed to do that, and eventually, I will too, I know that.

For now though, this is the happiest I've ever been, the most content. We will go back into the world sometime, but for now, I am living in a happy, warm bubble of work and Danny, and I feel like I'll never want to leave. I was that man, and he was that person, and this is what it feels like: happiness.


End file.
